The Story of Fujimoto
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: I loved Fujimoto in the movie. So, i made a story of when he was human. I'm pretty sure he was human before meeting Ponyo's mother... if not, its if he was human It goes through three stages of his life. Enjoy. He's the best character!


Fujimoto ate his dinner rather quickly despite the fact that his mother was shaking her head with disapprovement.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"You're going to choke!" His mother yelled.

"Whatever gets me to the ocean quicker." He took a swig of milk and swallowed the last of his sushi. He jumped from his seat. "Bye, Mom!"  
"Don't stay out too long!" She yelled after him as he ran outside and to teh ocean, which was fairly close to his house. She smiled. He laughed as he splashed in sea, his red hair glistening in the sunset. "Come in, sweetheart!"

"Aw, okay!" He replied, running back to his house. "Mom, did you see me? I was splashing!"

"I saw you." She smiled, catching her son in a big hug. He giggled, hugging her back. Everything was perfect.

Fujimoto, now a teenager, sat on his bed, tuning his radio. He finally got to his favorite station and smiled.

"Finally!" He yelled. His stomach growled. "I hope Mom and Dad come home soon from the grocery store. I'm starving." After waiting for about an hour, Fujimoto sighed, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of ham, bread, mustard, and lettuce. Once his sandwich was done, he bit into it. He smiled contently. However, he would much prefer some squid. His mother made good squid. He sighed, wondering where they could've gone. A knock on his door interuppted his thoughts. He put down his sandwich and answered it. It was a police officer. Did he do something?

"Can I help you?" He said nervously.

"Are you Fujimoto, the son of Sakura and Hiruko?" The officer asked.

"Yes..."

"Well, you better come with us...." It was raining all of a sudden. Fujimoto followed the officers, and saw police tape in front of some kind of accident. He approached the police tape and saw something that made him vomit. His parents.... unconscious.... in a puddle of blood. Their car collided with another. The people in that care were luckier than them. They left without a scratch.

"I'm sorry." The officer said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We can put you in a foster home."

"No." He said at once.

"What?"

"No." He repeated, shaking his head and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He looked up at the grey sky, his tears mixing in the rain. "I'm seventeen. My birthday is a few days. I'll be an adult soon. Let me be."

"Okay. Take care."

"I will." Fujimoto walked home, that image of his parents still in his head.

The next day was the funeral. Fujimoto dressed in all black. A few people were there, but they were no relatives. Just friends of the family, who were asking him to stay at their house. He refused, saying he wouldn't feel right imposing on them. Everyone was gone by sunset, except for Fujimoto, who stayed behind to pay his respects. After doing this, he walked down to the ocean, tears still stinging his eyes. He sat by the water, hugging his knees.

"Dear boy..." A lovely voice said...

"Ahh!" He screamed, getting up and walking backwards. "Huh?" A figure rose from the water. A beautiful figure.

"Why are tears falling from your eyes?" He wiped them quickly, blushing in embarrasment. It was embarrasing to be crying in front of such a beautiful woman. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"My parents... got into a car accident." Fujimoto admitted.

"Oh, I see. They are gone. I am sorry." Her hair was red like his and flowing endlessly. He ran his fingers through his one. He grew it out over the last few years. "My name is Granmamare, the goddess of the ocean. What is your name, dear boy?"

"My... name..." He blushed harder. "My name is Fujimoto."

"What a lovely name." She smiled. "I hope things get better for you." She descended back into the water. It took Fujimoto a while before he could stand up and walk back into the house.

Fujimoto, now an adult at the age of 23, walked down the street, ignoring the people as he walked by. So, he was different than others. They didn't need to stare at him. His hair was bright red, and his eyes were shrouded with heavy eye makeup. He wasn't the only guy who wore eye makeup. As he walked to his house, the ocean, waves hitting the rocks gently, caught his eye. He never saw that goddess again. He didn't like going back to the ocean. It brought back too much memories of his parents. Especially his mother, who would play with him in the water when he was a child. Things weren't always full of love and fun, though. As he reached teenhood, his relationship with his parents got worse. He was constantly getting into trouble. And... He stopped walking. He had an arguement with them the night they died. Was he to blame? Fujimoto shook his head, and made his way to the ocean. It wouldn't hurt to see her. It was sunset, and he figured she would be here. He didn't expect her to be here during the day for some reason. He sat down near to teh place where he first met her. He waited twenty minutes before getting up and turning around. Right when he was about to leave, Granmamare rose from the water.

"Hello." Her lovely voiced filled his head again.

"Granmamare, it's you." Fujimoto said, turning around to face her.

"Huh? Excuse me, but I don't remember ever telling you my name, boy." Her voice was a little shaky, as if she were angry at him.

"But, we met a long time ago. My name is Fujimoto." Her face softened.

"Oh, yes. I remember you. I'm terribly sorry, dear."

"It's alright. I wouldn't have expected you to remember. I'm not worthy of it."

"Of course you are. Let me tell you something, Fujimoto?"

"Yes?"

"I..." She sighed. "From the day we met, I've never stopped thinking of you. You were so different from anyone I've ever met. I've never stopped thinking of you for a moment. I was pleasantly surprised to see you again." She went closer to him, lowering in size to see him better. "So, did you find it pleasant to be in my presence again, Fujimoto?"

"Yes...." His breathing was shallow. "I've stopped thinking of you for a single moment, either." He closed his eyes and moved his face closer to hers. Before their lips met, she moved away. He opened his eyes. "What?"

"This is wrong." She said.

"No, no it's not! This is love! We're in love, aren't we?" He yelled, tears filling in his eyes.

"Yes, we are...." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I think it would better if we never saw each other again."

"No!" He screamed. "You can't! I've been in love with you when we first met! I know I was an awkward teenager, but I knew! Granmamare, I knew I was in love! Please, don't do this!"

"You really love me?"

"Yes!"

"If you had to choose to stay here, or live in the sea with me... which would you choose?" Fujimoto smiled, wiping his tears.

"Do you even have to ask?" Before either can say anything else, their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she used some magic on him, making him one of them. She brought him into the ocean, smiling as she held his hand. He was blushing.

"I can't make you breathe underwater, so take this." She put a sort of bubble around him.

"How would we kiss, then?" He asked, putting his fingers to the bubble.

"You'll see...." She took him deeper and deeper into the ocean. "Creatures of the sea! Gather around!" All the sea creatures gathered around her. "I have found my groom. Fujimoto." A girl came swimming up, smiling and blushing. She hugged Granmamare.

"Mistress, I'm so happy for you!" She yelled.

"Thank you, Satsuki. Thank you." Satsuki then hugged a confused Fujimoto.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world!"

"Uh... thank you?" He said, nervously.

"You're different than other guys. You're the only one who went through with it."

"Through with it?"

"Lots of guys over the years have confessed their love to my mistress, but they didn't want to live in the sea to be with her. This shows that you truly do love her."

"I do."

"Good! Sea creatures!" Satsuki yelled. "Let's go to the dome and see the couple married!" Granmamare took Fujimoto into the dome, so he could breathe. The sea creatures and Satsuki were on the outside. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see these tow be joined in holy matrimony!" She turned to them. "Now, Fujimoto, do you take Mistress Granmamare to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said without a second thought of what he was leaving behind. He could go back... but he would much rather stay here with her.

"And..." Satsuki said. "... Do you, Mistress Granmamare, take Fujimoto to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Granmamare's eyelashes battered slightly and she smiled, her lips slightly parted.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!" Satsuki yelled, laughing. Again, their lips met, and now they were married.

After many years of marriage, Granmamare had children. Many of them in fact. One was growing up a little faster than the rest, and she was curious of the outside world. Granmamare didn't seem too troubled by the fact, but Fujimoto was overprotective and did whatever he could to keep them all in safe and sound. Her name was Brünnhilde and she managed to escape from her father's grasp. And so began the story of Ponyo.


End file.
